Negotiations
by Captain RedStar
Summary: So things are getting out of hand for the Order. Lord Voldemort finds himself wondering why he agreed to the little 'Peace Negotiations' and planning the outcome to get Hogwarts at last... A ONE SHOT for all.


Negotiations

**Dude, I like, totally DO NOT own Harry Potter. If I did, like, that would be awesome. But I don't.**

**So there.**

**...**

**Damn.**

Lord Voldemort drummed his fingers gently on the table, his wand in the other hand protectively. He looked around the room he was in, quite dark, mostly bare grey. The table before him was a dull wood, probably rotting in some parts. He lowered his hood and glanced out the windows, looking for the person he was meeting. Why they had to pick this little shack in the middle of know where, he didn't know. He was beginning to wonder why he had agreed to this little, 'negotiation' in the first place.

He fixed his red, slitted pupil eyes on the door as it was gently pushed open. He glared, lifting his wand off the table just a little, in case this was a set up of some kind. An old man with long, silvery hair beamed at him, but uncertainly. "Dumbledore." Lord Voldemort hissed.

"Good evening Tom." Dumbledore said pulling up a chair for himself. Lord Voldemort noticed that Dumbledore had also drawn his wand defensively. This might not be a set up after all.

"I'd appreciate it, Dumbledore," He hissed again, "If you would refrain from calling me that filthy name."

"Old habits die hard." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Indeed." He muttered. "So, you wanted a peace negotiation, I, Lord Voldemort am here."

"Yes, I can see this." Dumbledore said still beaming and rummaging in his robe. "Lemon drop?"

"No." He replied firmly as Dumbledore shrugged and took one out his robe pocket. "What do you want? I do hope this isn't a waste of my time old man. I reluctantly agreed."

Dumbledore chuckled, "I guessed from the, eh, blood spatter on the letter you sent."

"I was rather angry." He admitted but smirked, remembering the poor idiot he had killed in his anger.

"Well," Dumbledore continued. "I'd appreciate it if you would stop attacking the wizarding world and leave us alone. How does that sound?"

He blinked. "Do you honestly think I will agree to that?"

"No." Dumbledore admitted. "Okay, it was worth a shot."

"No, it wasn't." He hissed.

Dumbeldore considered this too. "Yes, you're right." He sighed. "Look, you will win this war, it's just so damn obvious." Lord Voldemort smirked with satisfaction. "And I can't keep pretending that there is a lot of hope. So all I ask," Dumbledore took a deep breath, as though the words were difficult, "Is that you leave Hogwarts alone and let me run it peacefully."

Lord Voldemort laughed. He found it difficult to stop. What kind of a fool was this man?

"Um...Tom?" Dumbledore asked nervously. "Would you like a glass of water or something?"

He stopped. "No, no." He smirked cruelly. "I will be taking Hogwarts in due course. And the boy."

Dumbledore glared. "Leave Harry alone, you've already butchered nearly everyone he knows. Couldn't you leave him alone?"

"Do you think Lord Voldemort will leave this threat alone? No." He dropped his smirk. "The boy is mine."

Dumbledore looked worried. "If I give you Harry, will you leave Hogwarts alone?"

He smirked. "No."

"What if I stop letting muggle borns come to the school?"

"As if you would."

"You're right there." Dumbledore looked desperate. "What if I close the Order of the Phoenix?"

"No." Voldemort smirked. "If you don't give me Hogwarts, I will do something terrible."

"Like what?"

"Well...I have good control of the Ministry now." He smirked, waiting to reveal his threat. "I will have you removed from the chocolate frog cards."

Dumbledore stood, rage pasted over every inch of his face, Lord Voldemort was almost afraid. "That," Dumbledore spat, "is taking things to far Tom."

"You think?" He said sarcastically.

"Oh yes Tom." Dumbledore turned. "You can have the damn school!"

Lord Voldemort drummed his fingers on the table again as Dumbeldore slammed the little shack's door. "Well that was easier than I expected."


End file.
